battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-24142455-20141017233247
OOC: SUPER LONG POST, ALSO READ THE OOC AT THE END, READ THE WHOLE THING (I planned this out) _____________________________________________________________________________ It has been a few days after the attack on AFOH by the Impeial Rebel Front. With Cobras being produced after the recent attack, and some of their fleet crippled, it seemed like peace would once again be on the islands. But that would not be correct.. Over the horizon, 40 Rebellion-class destroyers, 4 Justice Is and IIs, 10 Strykers, 3 Exterminators, 15 Insurrections, a Defiance-class, 7 Revolutions, 30 Insubordinations, a Retalliation, the Bringer of Doom, 4 Hailstorms, and the X-230 appear on the horizon. Longsword fighter/bombers, F-22s, A-10s, ME-262s, CFA-44s, and dozens of other aircraft are in formation after taking off about 5 minutes ago. '' IRF Squadron Leader: All fighters, stay out of range of the enemy AA and MK-45s! When their Cobras move in, take them all down! Bombers will only attack once the skies are clear! Protect our main ships, the Cobras are our main targets, followd by fighters, the Hailstorms and our AA will handle their fighters. ''The IRF Fleet stays 19km away from shore, enough range for them to open fire and do some damage before the AFOH fleet enters range. The aircraft await the Cobras and other aircraft to arrive and engage them. The Bringer of Doom had her guns armed, over 1200 VLS systems and 14 MCMs were in the launch tubes ready to be fired. The cruisers and destroyers readied their VLS systems also. Jackknife: Open fire! The Bringer of Doom, X-230, and the revolutions open fire with their 2040s, smashing into patrolling AFOH ships, destroying 6 ships in the initial barrage. Now that they were on the alert, they would converge on the IRF wiht flying ships and Cobras. Fighter jets were in position, ready to pounce on the Cobras when they exited the safety of the AFOH's flak. The Longswords, being much larger and more heavily armored then the other jets, took formation at high altitudes so they could assault the enemy fighters while distracting enemy flak. The Defiance readied her dozens and dozens of 4 barreled turrets, while the Exterminators readied their Doomsday guns to demolish anything that got too close. _____________________________________________________________________________ OOC: Now, the fighter jets are ready to engage the Cobras if needed, the ships are saving thier missiles so if any cobras survive, or the ships begin to attakc, they have plenty to fire on them. Almost each ship in the IRF that I made carries either MCMs or missiles. The Longswords can be shot down by MK-45s, but it will take longer due to their size and armor, so dont worry. The Bringer of Doom has a LOT of GJ, like I can post a photo if needed, showing that it uses the 10*24*2 thingy blocks aka the ones that are actually tough. Defiance is similar to the Project eclipse with the glitched guns, so it can rain a HAILSTORM of shells and crush quite a few ships. Hailstorms are pure AA ships, with a lot of railguns, and the Retaliation carries a ton of fighter jets, over 400, so good luck. ALSO, I WILL BE SURE NOT TO CAUSE A FLAME WAR. IRF CAUSALTIES WILL BE TAKEN, AS A LOT OF THESE SHIPS ARE BATTLECRUISERS AND DESTROYERS. MACE I PLANNED THIS OUT, SO THERE WILL BE NO FLAME WARS, OR REINFORCEMENTS, THIS IS BASICALLY 90% OF THE IRF SURFACE FLEET. IF YOU KILL THIS, YOU STOP QUITE A FEW OF THE ATTACKS SO YEAH.